The Other Flower
by Ms.Imaginative
Summary: "Severus... Are you scared that you'll fall in love with me?" He didn't answer me and kept looking into an empty space. I smied playfully. "You're scared that you'll fall in love with me! Oh my god you're so predictable you-" I was then cut off by...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my charcater**

* * *

I entered Dumbledore's office quickly once he told me to enter. I looked around and saw that everything was the same from when I last saw it as a student at Hogwarts. The only thing that was different was me. I wasn't a little girl anymore and I wasn't wearing my robes but my muggle clothing I usually wear to work.

You see I'm a muggle History teacher a local private school in London I have been ever since I graduated Hogwarts. I went to a muggle high school for a year and after I graduated from there I went to Cambridge University and studied to become teacher. My parents were proud that I did that.

I'm a half-blood you see, and my mother is the witch in the family. She came from a blood traitor pureblood family. She ended up marrying my father who is of course the muggle in our family.

My parents kept me out of the magical world so that when I got my letter when I turned eleven it would be a surprise. And boy was I surprised.

When I got to Hogwarts I was sorted into Ravenclaw, unlike my mother who was in Hufflepuff.

Through the years at Hogwarts I was an exceedingly great student. I studied a lot and I gave help to others who needed it.

But in my second year I was in potions class and I became paired with an unusual Slytherin boy. His name was Severus Snape. I found him to be a bit odd at first but a fantastic person nonetheless.

He and I became close over that year and we wrote to each other every summer he and I became the best of friends. And to show how close we were he gave me a new name that he and only he ever called me. He called me Rose. You see, my full name is Gertrude Elizabeth Rosen I always hated my name it just sounded so heinous and he believed so too. So, he began to call me Rose since my last name was Rosen. He just took the 'n' away from my last name.

But one day (I think it was during our fifth or fourth year) Severus came to me crying that he called the love of his life, Lily Evans, a mudblood and now she won't talk to him.

Well, he didn't call her the love of his life but he probably did somewhere in that twisted head of his.

I never officially knew Lily but we did partner up in Slughorn's class once or twice.

Anyway, I told him that it would be ok and that she'd get over it. But she didn't, she did the exact opposite of that. And she ended up marrying the one true person Severus hated, James Potter.

Severus was devastated. I wish I could've been there for him but by the time that happened I was off at Cambridge.

But soon after I graduated I heard of Lily and James' death and about their son, Harry. I knew Severus would be hurting, that he would be trying to hold in his feelings but he wouldn't be able to. I went to him when I heard the news. I stayed with him, comforted him but then all of a sudden he told me to go away, that he didn't want to see me. I left him there crying and that was the last time I ever saw him…

As I was saying before, I walked up the tiny staircase and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk writing letters to the first years. "Good evening Ms. Rosen." Dumbledore said. I smiled at him. "Good evening Professor Dumbledore." I sat in the seat in front of his desk.

"Ms. Rosen, how is your teaching job in the muggle world?" My eyebrows furrowed. "You called me to discuss my job, Professor? I thought there was something more important you wanted to talk to me about." He smiled. "You always had the persistence in thinking there's always something bigger involved with me. But you are right, of course. I did call you not just to ask you about your life and work in the Muggle world."

I sat up straighter and said, "Well, then tell me by all means Professor." He clasped his hands together.

"Some of the students have been slipping on their grades during the year and I think it's because they have a lot of stress. These are tough times Ms. Rosen, you of all people know, that." I nodded as he continued. "I would like to offer you a position as an extra help teacher for the students. Since you were one of the most prestigious students in Ravenclaw house and got straight A's in all of your classes and you got O's for all your O.W.L.'s I wouldn't doubt that the children would be in good hands if you helped them out." I raised an eyebrow. "You want _me _to help out the students, Albus?" He nodded.

I bit my lip. "Are you sure-" He cut me off. "Don't doubt yourself Gertrude." I scrunched my nose in disgust. I took a deep breath and said, "Alright, then. I'll do it!"

"Wonderful! I will mail you your supplies and the other teacher's schedules. Study them Gertrude, and make sure you're learning what the children are." I stood up and shook Professor Dumbledore's hand. "Thank you Professor, I won't let you down." I then headed out of the office.

* * *

I was strolling around the castle trying to find my way out when I turned the corner and saw a familiar face walking my way. "Severus?" I asked. He froze in place. He then turned around quickly and began to walk the other way but I called his name again. "Severus?" He didn't move a muscle until he turned back around, and his dark eyes met my light brown ones.

I made a toothy smile. "I thought you were someone else for a second," I chuckled. "Thought I'd gone mad; thinking I was seeing things and what not. How are you?" His jaw was tight and I looked at him strangely.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in a whisper, taking a step closer, to which Severus took a few backwards.

"Miss Rosen," he said finally acknowledging me.

"Really!" I said as I burst out laughing. I shook my head at him. "Now I'm Miss Rosen, Severus? Don't tell me you're only calling me that because you want to be formal with me?" I teased and I then smiled wider. "It has been too long."

"How would you rather I address you?" he asked coldly, deep eyes boring into mine.

"How about Rose, like you always did? You know, since we both agree my real name, Gertrude, is god awful." I said sounding a little hurt. "Thought you might be a bit happier to see me," I chuckled softly. "Anyway, you probably have things to do before school starts, so I'll be on my way. Nice seeing you and I'll see you again when term begins." He nodded and I then left him standing there.

* * *

**One month later**

I took a deep breath as I stood on platform 9¾. My large trunk was resting on the trolley alongside me with my Barred Owl, Millie. I was not the sort of person to feel frightened for silly reasons. But I was. I was awfully frightened and this fright probably routed from the nervousness I kept feeling inside my stomach.

I watched the children hop onto the train, not a care in their lives, talking loudly, some already stuffing their faces with chocolate and treats. I felt a wave of nausea sweep over myself.

"Professor Rosen?" came, a sharp, but warm voice from behind me. I shuddered internally since I wasn't used to be called Professor around here. Professor Minerva McGonagall was looking at me with a perplexed but kind expression on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, hello, Professor," I said quickly. "Well I'm just a bit overwhelmed, is all."

"Don't be," said the older woman, smiling. "Come along, we'll find a compartment together." and I followed my old Transfiguration teacher onto the train.

"When we get to the school your belongings will be searched. It's Professor Dumbledore's newest rule. Everyone, including the students, is to be searched thoroughly upon their arrival, and anyone in possession of anything suspicious will be questioned." She finished with a sigh and a stressed look on her face.

"The teacher's compartments are just a little further down," she said. We passed one of the larger compartments and I looked inside. It was already occupied by five professors, each doing their own thing and completely ignoring the others. "Those are the other Professors Ms. Rosen. That's Pomona Sprout, she teaches Herbology." Professor McGonagall said pointing to her. "She joined only a few years after your lot graduated. That's Professor Binns you know him and Madam Hooch. And of course, you know Sybill Trelawney as well." I nodded and we went to the next compartment. "Are the other staff late?" I enquired.

"Oh no, most of them arrive on their own. But Horace did tell me to save a seat for him. And Severus should be here soon as well." she said, making me smile.

_"I'll get to see Severus again." _I thought.

"Are you excited, Professor?"

"Oh, please, just call me…" I gulped. "Gertrude." I said finding it ridiculous to be addressed as a professor. "Why don't I call you Ms. Rosen since I know how much you despise your name," Professor McGonagall said. I nodded smiling timidly.

"By the way, I've gone through the teacher's schedules for the year, from the first to the seventh years'. It's not too challenging till it gets to fifth year, but I did make a planner and have decided to split the schedule's into eight parts so I can work on the same things the students are working on so that if they ask me questions I'll know what they need help with. But I'm still afraid the children will loathe me!" I said giving a nervous laugh and Minerva shook her head.

"Nonsense, it always helps to have a younger member of staff. The children, for one thing, will appreciate it, since they're usually able to connect better with the younger teachers. " I nodded. "Though I must tell you not to be too easy with them, they can be terrible little things sometimes, and love to slack off. You should most of, all watch out for the Quidditch players. They're always practicing and have practically no time to study. Just...just remember act more serious with the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students, is all I'm saying."

I nodded again and giggled a little. The compartment door opened and my old potions professor, Horace Slughorn stepped inside, wearing a loopy grin on his face. His eyes widened when he saw me and I smiled widely.

"Miss Rosen! What a pleasure it is to see you again!" he cried, dropping his trunk on the ground with a thump and then took my hand and shook it vigorously.

"Hello, Professor Slughorn," I said, smiling at the old man. "How are you?"

"Never been better! Returning to Hogwarts is going to be great! Minerva," he said, bowing his head to Professor McGonagall politely. "Did I tell of you about the visit Dumbledore made me? And guess who was with him, Harry Potter right in flesh!" By the look on McGonagall's face, I knew she had gotten every detail of this story. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore told me, Horace," she said rolling her eyes.

"He brought the boy as a bait to get me back at teaching this year, I just know it!" said Slughorn, sitting down and sounding like he had been deceived, but laughing all the same. "What's the boy like, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall sat up a bit straighter when she began to speak. "He's a perfectly ordinary boy who has been through tremendous amounts of hardship," She looked as if she felt sad for the boy. I did too of course. "But he's never let anything that has happened over the last few years at Hogwarts get to his head. That is truly commendable and something to remember about the boy."

"You sound very fond of him, Professor," I said raising a skeptical eyebrow. McGonagall lifted her chin and spoke her pride for Potter."Mr. Potter is a member of my house, Ms. Rosen and he has done a great deal for the school and for the wizarding community. I have no reason _not_ to be fond of him. But by no means is he my favorite student! No, if he is unable to transfigure as so much as a teapot in my class, I will not give him an O just because he defeated the Dark Lord."  
Slughorn and I laughed at her witty little speech.

The compartment door opened once again, and I saw Severus Snape come into the compartment. I thought he would be glad to see me here but he did not look the least bit pleased to see me there.

"Ah, Severus, come in!" said Slughorn cheerily, moving to the window seat so Severus could sit down. Wordlessly, he pushed his trunk underneath his seat and sat down. "We were just talking about Harry Potter. You've taught him for the last five years, haven't you? Minerva has full of praise for him."

I saw Severus' features become much harder. "Of course she would have praise for him. Nobody underestimates the capabilities of the Chosen One," he sneered. "It's just that Potter intends to do nothing with his life, or maybe that's how it comes across, since his knowledge of Potion making is as rudimentary as that of a first year and he doesn't make any attempt to better it."

I looked at him strangely. I knew that he was in love with Lily and all, he told me himself. And she went off and married James but did he have to hate their child? It was perfectly normal for hating their child but I didn't Severus was that type of person.

There then was a loud horn and the platform was enveloped by steam. The Hogwarts Express was moving.

We were half way to Hogwarts and I was starving. I hadn't eaten since dinner and had missed breakfast because I had a last minute withdrawal at Gringotts. When the pantry car came around, it was a miracle.

"Fancy anything, Professors?" asked the woman pushing the trolley full of treats. McGonagall and Slughorn politely said no, and Severus didn't even look up. I, however, was at my feet in seconds.

"Have you got chocolate frogs?" I asked in a childlike manner. McGonagall cleared her throat and Slughorn was looking at her strangely. Embarrassed, I walked out of the compartment and surveyed the trolley. "One chocolate frog – Merlin I hope it's a good card. I really want to get Rowena Ravenclaw. That's the only card I haven't gotten yet. Oh and Berty Bott's every flavored beans, please."

I returned to my seat and was aware of Slughorn staring at my chocolate frog case. "_See if I'm even going to offer him,"_I thought. He could have got one for himself, if he wanted. I chuckled at myself remembering that I had a tendency to get very irritated when I was hungry. I tore open the case and my chocolate frog flew out and onto my lap. I picked it up and threw it into her mouth, revealing in the warm, chocolaty fluid that had encased it. I pulled out the card and smiled at childish grin. – Rowena Ravenclaw.

I slipped the card in my pocket and then progressed to the every flavored beans and I held out the box to Professor Slughorn. "Do you want an every flavored bean Professor?" He nodded. "Oh thank you Gertrude." I grimaced as my old potions professor rummaged through the box of jelly beans.

I looked at Severus from behind Slughorn and said, "I hear you have a god daughter Severus." He looked at me and nodded. "What's her name?" I asked popping a bean in my mouth. The flavor was pudding thankfully. "Macey, Macey Grey," My eyes widened. "Grey… Like Richard Grey your old Slytherin friend who went off to America?" Severus nodded. "How is he?" "Dead," He said bluntly. I began to choke on the bean that I was eating. When my coughing fit stopped I looked at Severus with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry Severus I knew you two were close." He looked away from me and picked up a Daily Prophet that Professor McGonagall had just finished reading. My eyebrows furrowed.

"I'd better go get into my robes then." I muttered under my breath as I left the compartment.

* * *

When I finished getting on my robes I headed back to the compartment. I was wearing long blue robes that fit me beautifully.

I was almost at the compartment when I ran into a girl who was probably a sixth year. "Sorry," She said quickly. I noticed she had an American accent so before she walked away I said, "Wait," She turned to me. "Would your name happen to be Macey Grey?" I asked her. Her eyes widened. "How did you know that?" She asked curiously. I smiled at her. "Your accent, I'm an old friend of your God father Severus Snape he and Richard were really close. I'm sorry for your loss." She smiled at me. "It's ok, if it wasn't for him dying in the first place I wouldn't be here right now since he practically kept me out of the magical world." I nodded Richard always did prefer the muggle world, well at least that's what Severus told me.

"I don't mean to pry… but who are you exactly?" I smiled at her. "I am Professor Rosen I will be the extra help teacher at Hogwarts this year." Macey nodded probably thinking being an extra help teacher was normal. "Well then, I hope to see you around Professor." She said. "Macey!" I yelled she turned around and I said, "If you ever need _anything _or if you just want to talk about things you can come to me… if you want to." She nodded. "Thanks," and she left me alone in the hallway of the moving train.

It didn't take me that long to get back to the compartment after Macey and I had our discussion. I was entering the compartment when I felt all eyes on me. I was about to sit down but the train either hit a bump or it jerked because somehow I ended up falling onto Severus! The black eyes met the light brown and I was breathing in his scent. Mint and cloves, that was all I, was, smelling, and before I knew it I jumped off him blushing bright pink and sat back down on my seat.

* * *

I ended up falling asleep on Professor Slughorn's shoulder, and probably half an hour later, the old professor woke me up. "We'll be there in ten minutes. Time to get ready, ," he said a bit.

"Oh I'm so sorry for falling asleep on you like that, Professor," I mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "I'm just so-" I let out a loud yawn. "tired. Especially since I woke up so early this morning,"

The compartment door opened and Professor McGonagall then headed off to get her robes on and then Slughorn got up and decided to go get his robes on as well leaving Severus and I alone. We were completely silent for a moment until I spoke up.

"Sorry for um...earlier," I said slowly, looking at him with earnestly. He didn't even glance at me. "_Look at me, please look at me." _I pleaded in my head. He did. He looked at me as his eyes boring into mine. "It was nothing, you just fell on me," his lips moved so fast, I wondered if he had really said anything. I looked at my feet blushing. I felt his eyes on me for a moment but within seconds, he was out of the compartment, leaving only a trace of his mint and clove scent behind.

* * *

When I entered the Great Hall I took my seat next to Professor Sprout. She was very kind to me as was the rest of the staff. Before the feast ended Dumbledore got up from his seat and went to the podium. All eyes were on him.

"First, I would like welcome back all the students from last year and say that I'm truly delighted to see new faces this year. I would like to also welcome back an old college of mine, Professor Horace Slughorn who will be reclaiming his former position as Potions Master. And since he will be Potions Master Professor Snape will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." All the Slytherin's after Dumbledore said that.

"I would also like to introduce the newest member of our staff, Professor Gertrude Rosen." All eyes were on me now. "She is not a teacher of just one subject but of all subjects. You see, When Professor Rosen was student she always was a very helpful and bright student." I blushed. "So I have hired her in order to help those students who are in need of extra help on one or more subjects. Or if you are one of those people who enjoy learning by all means go to her." Everyone chuckled.

* * *

Once the feast had ended and Professor McGonagall led lead me to my quarters by Ravenclaw tower. "Dumbledore made sure that you were placed by Ravenclaw tower since he knew how much you loved it there. But it will be a little trek to get to your office. And if you need anything Professors Slughorn and Snape stay downstairs in the dungeons, so don't hold back to approach them if you need anything."

I was too tired to even bother saying anything. Professor McGonagall led me to a large black door and handed me a key. "Here you are. Lock up before you go to sleep, just in case," She instructed me. "Breakfast is at eight, and classes start at ten. I'll bring you your timetable tomorrow morning. Good night." "Thanks very much, Professor. Good night," I said sleepily.

I opened the little black door and stepped inside. There was already a fire burning at one end of the room, and when I stepped into the room all the lamps got lit up. My trunk had already arrived, and was lying on the rug. Feeling far too lazy to unpack, I kicked off my shoes and collapsed onto the large bed, climbing under the covers, yawned loudly and stretched my arms.

Images of Harry Potter's bloody face tucking into shepherd's pie filled my head, followed by a nasty bunch of Slytherins who were trolling around. The last thing I remember thinking about before I went to sleep was the dungeons, the very innards of the school, where a certain man was probably sleeping.

* * *

**Reviews equal love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters**

* * *

Over the first week I hardly had any students come to me. And if students did come to me they were usually Ravenclaws or first years trying to find their bearings.

Severus kept ignoring me and avoiding me the entire time was at Hogwarts. It annoyed me that I wasn't able to see him.

September had finally ended and the weather had been beginning to get colder.

It was a Friday afternoon and I was in my classroom/office making some potions I was making for the heck of it.

I was about to put some dragon spit into the concoction when I heard a light knock on my door. I looked up, stared at the door for a moment and finally said, "Enter," I looked up to see Harry Potter come in. I poured my dragon spit into the potion and the closed the cauldron so it could boil for a while.

"Mr. Potter," I said smiling. "Well it is complete surprise to see you here since I've been hearing that you've been doing so well in your classes!" He stared at me. "Professor Rosen I was wondering if maybe you can help me out with a Transfiguration project. I don't quite understand it and my friend Hermione is off doing her own projects." I nodded. "Alright now, tell me what you have to do, I'm here to help." I helped Harry work on his project and since we had so much time to work on it we nearly got it done.

"Thanks for the help Professor Rosen, and I noticed that you make didn't make a comment about how much I look like my dad or that I have my mother's eyes." I smiled at him. "Harry, I'm pretty sure you've heard that from plenty of people in your lifetime. I will not be one of those people"

He was about to leave when he left his potions book on the desk. "Harry, you forgot your-" I looked at the tattered book and opened it. **Property of the Half-Blood Prince **it read. I looked at Harry again with widened eyes. I then looked back at the book and began to turn the pages. "I haven't seen this book in ages." I muttered breathless. "Professor…" I closed the book and handed it back to Harry smiling faintly. "Keep that book close to you Mr. Potter." "Are you-" I shook my head. "I knew the Half-Blood Prince but I am not him. That book is very valuable keep it safe." He nodded and left the room. I sighed. _"Oh Severus," _I thought as I went back to work on the potion.

* * *

It was Halloween now and everything seemed to be just fine. Harry came back to me when he needed help but it was very rare. He told his friends to come too so because of him I got more students to teach, which was a good thing. Especially since I didn't want to be stuck at Hogwarts practically doing nothing and not feel like I'm doing my job.

I also got some visits from Macey as well. She was a sweet girl but she did despise her father.

"He always used to yell at me for the dumbest things. He made me so scared and because of him I had a really negative viewing of myself for a long time." Macey said to me one time while we were having tea together. I nodded listening to every word the girl had to say.

We were in the middle of the Halloween feast when a large grey owl came into flying into the Great Hall. I assumed the small letter it was holding was for Macey since she usually got mail at unusual times since her family is overseas.

The Owl landed by her at the Slytherin table put down the letter and took off. I saw Macey open the letter curiously and I saw her expression turn from, happy, to sad, confused and then to pure anger.

"GOD DAMNIT!" She yelled as she threw the letter down on the table. The Great Hall was silent and all eyes were on her. Her hands balled into fists and she ran out of the Great Hall crying. I saw Draco Malfoy pick up the letter and his eyes slightly widened. That was when I got up from my seat and walked over to the table. "I will take that Mr. Malfoy." I said sharply. He handed me the letter and I read it.

**Dear Ms. Grey **

**We are unhappy to inform you that your brother, mother and sister have been killed in an unfortunate car accident. This happened at least a week ago but was not able to get the news out to you due to the new security rules here at the ministry. I'm terribly sorry for your loss and will make sure that you are adopted into a safe and reliable family.**

**Sincerely,**

**Cornelius Fudge**

My eyes widened and I looked at Severus. I nodded at him and I headed out of the Great Hall with Severus tagging along behind me.

* * *

"Where could that insolent girl be?" Severus muttered as we were looking through the school to find Macey. I turned to him looking annoyed. "Don't call the girl insolent Severus, she just lost the rest of her family. You're the only one she has left, so she'll be looking to you for permission, for acceptance, for you to be a father figure in her time of need. I may have only known the girl for two months but she's easy to read Severus!" He looked as though he wasn't listening to me. "Did you here that?" He asked. I listened closely and heard little whimpers.

Severus then ran over to the girl's bathroom down the hall and pressed his ear to the door. I rolled my eyes and said, "Honestly Severus, I could hear that she's in there from across the hallway. It's not necessary to press your ear to an hundred year-old door." He glared at me.

"Why are you here anyway? Macey isn't any of your business." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Well if you cared to talk to me once in a while you would know that Macey has become one of my most regular students. No, not just for the extra help, but for someone to talk to Severus! Which apparently you seem not to be doing," He clenched his fists. "I have much on my hands right now." "Like what, avoiding me? Yes, you have been avoiding me Severus and don't you dare try and deny it!" Severus rolled his eyes. "Why is it whenever we have a conversation you always seem to turn things to yourself? You sound selfish _Gertrude._" My eyes widened and I looked at him. "Y-You didn't call me Rose." I had the urge to cry. He was about to say something but I cut him off. "You used to call me that because you thought that as your _friend _I deserve a better name then Gertrude. But apparently I have seen the light of things and in your eyes I am no longer your friend…" I was on the verge of tears but I took a deep breath in and looked at him with stoic features. "Tell Ms. Grey that I am sorry for her loss." I then left him standing there alone in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Macey and Gertrude**

* * *

A week or so after Macey's parents died she was adopted by some rich wizard. She began to talk less though and I was beginning to worry about her. She still kept coming to me just to talk of course but she talked about her new father and that Severus had been giving her detentions on purpose just so they could talk too.

The things we usually talked about… My, she talked about all types of things! About her grades, what she thought about the teachers, even her little crush on one of my regular students Neville Longbottom.

"Professor Rosen," Macey said to me as she was taking a sip of her tea. It was the end of November and every time I stepped outside I felt the chill of winter.

"Yes Macey?" I asked. "What are your relations Professor Snape?" I clenched my tea cup a bit and looked out the window. I hadn't thought about Severus since our little spat in the hallway on Halloween. It was my turn to avoid him. Whenever I saw him in the hallway I would turn the other way and I would ignore him at meals.

"Professor…" I was broken from thoughts when I heard Macey's voice but I still kept staring out the window. "W-We were friends when we were students, love. We met in potions class in our second year, I thought he was a strange boy at first but he eventually grew on me. We always wrote each other over the summer, we exchanged thoughts, ideas, possible dreams, even secrets; we told each other everything! He even had a special name for me…" Macey looked confused but had a tiny smirk on her face. "He gave you a special name, Professor?" She asked. I looked at her, finally, and nodded. "Yes… He called me Rose. He and I both agreed my real name Gertrude didn't really fit me so he took away the 'n' in my last name and called me Rose."

She giggled and said, "Well what happened to you two? You obviously don't seem so friendly with each other anymore." I shrugged sadly and replied. "I don't know Macey… I wish I knew but I don't. I guess Severus doesn't see me as a friend anymore." I sighed and put my cup of tea on the table as Macey began to talk again.

"Professor Rosen,"

"Hmmm,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead!"

"How well can you keep a secret?"

"I when someone tells me a secret I bring it to the grave with me unless the person who has the secret or another person who found out the secret tells everyone." I told her confidently. She grimaced, "Can I tell you a secret?" I nodded and she swallowed hard. "R-Remember m-m-my new p-parent I was sup-p-p-posed to get?" I nodded looking at her concerned. "Macey?" Her jaw was clenched and her hands were shaking. "H-H-He's L-Lord V-Voldemort." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Macey that is something very serious to lie about-" "I'M NOT LYNG! H-He adopted m-m-me!" I practically jumped out of my seat, ran over to her and took Macey in my arms and she began to cry on my robes but I didn't care.

"Oh you poor girl, it's a good thing you came to me! I'm in the Order of the Phoenix, Macey and when you are ready to tell them I will be with you right by your side." She just kept crying though and I tried to calm her down. "R-Remus said that I would take my dad's job as being a spy for them by infiltrating the death eaters, when I first came here. But I didn't want to become a death eater like this! Not being _his _daughter! I hate my life!" I rubbed the back of her head and made a shushing sound and looked at the time. "Macey, Severus will be looking for you soon if not now. You need to go down to the dungeons and-"

I was cut off by my office/classroom door being slammed open. I looked and saw Severus standing at the door. Macey quickly pulled away and quickly pulled herself together.

Severus quickly looked at me and then looked at Macey. His lips parted before he spoke. "Ms. Grey," Macey was staring at him emotionlessly. "I suggest you grab your things and head to my office." Macey grabbed her books and was about to head out the door when Severus stopped her. "And when you arrive there begin to organize the potions in alphabetical order and only in alphabetical order, Ms. Grey." She nodded, looked back at me and left.

I glared at Severus. "Nice of you to stop by and practically knock my door off its hinges" I growled. "The girl was late for her punishment." I rolled my eyes. "Of course, that's why you were probably wondering around the castle like a raving lunatic, looking for her. Face it Professor Snape, you were worried about her!"

I then turned around and went over to my desk and took the cover off the cauldron on my desk I inhaled the fumes. It was a sleeping potion so once I took a whiff of that stuff I became quite drowsy. I yawned. "Well this potion's completed! Four hundred more and I will have all the minor and major potions completed and stored."

I sighed and looked back at Severus. "What are you still doing here? Get out I have a lot of things to do before the night is out. And you have Ms. Grey in detention. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting." He was about to reply with a witty retort when I cut him off. "I said, get out, Severus." He clenched his jaw and left.

I looked at the table that still had the tea cups and pot of tea on it and sighed. Macey was truly a remarkable girl but her father, I bet condemned her to this fate of being Lord Voldemort's daughter.

I took out my oak wood, hippogriff talon cored, wand, gave it a wave and the tea set began to float away. I then gave the wand another wave as I muttered a spell that made all the ingredients to my next potion that I wanted to make, come to me and place themselves on the table.

* * *

It was Christmas time now. There was a large blanket of snow that covered Hogwarts and the air was brisk cold.

I stared at the students that stayed at Hogwarts for the Holidays. Macey wasn't one of them though. She said that she was going to spend Christmas at the Weasley's and then for the rest of the holidays she will spend with her "father." She always does air quotes when she calls him that, except when she;s around him of course!

She also told me that decided that when she's going to tell Remus and the rest of the Order about her new parent. I was proud of her for that.

As I was saying before, I was staring at the students that decided to stay at Hogwarts for the Holidays.

"So are you able to come, Horace?" Professor Sprout asked Professor Slughorn. He nodded and I tapped Pomona on the shoulder. "Excuse me Pomona, I don't mean to pry but what will Professor Slughorn be able to go to?" She smiled sweetly at me. "Oh! Gertrude I was just about to ask you next, love! You see, there's this Christmas Party down at the Three Broomsticks for the Hogwarts teachers. Its tradition dearie and I was wondering if you would like to come." I bit my lip. "I don't Pomona… I not the best at parties and I still three hundred and twelve more potions to go before I finish." Horace then began to speak. "Come on Gertrude! It'll be fun, plus you could meet

you could meet someone nice." I blushed and said, "I'm perfectly fine on my own Professor." Hagrid, who was sitting next to me then said, "They'll be dancin' there! You love ter dance." "When it's a waltz or a dance when someone is with me, otherwise I just look like a chicken running around without a head. And then I'll look silly." He chuckled. "I'll dance with yeh and then ya won't look silly." I smiled at him and looked back at Professor's Slughorn and Sprout who awaited my answer. I made a toothy smile. "Alright, I'll go!" I said giggling. The other Professors and Hagrid smiled and turned back to their meal. I looked down at mine as it disappeared from its plate.

At that moment I didn't know what was going to happen that night. I didn't know what I was going to feel that night. Because, when I went down to the Three Broomsticks, that night, something happened…

* * *

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters**

**Btw if you want to learn more about Macey and her life read my other Harry Potter fic "Take Me Out of the Darkness"**

* * *

After the feast I headed back to my office and began to put my potion materials I had set up away.

When I finished putting the small bottles of ingredients I headed to my room to get changed into nicer robes.

I was on my way to my room when I bumped into someone. "Excuse me." I mumbled bothering to see who it was. When I got to my room I changed into a lovely grey and blue robe.

I then looked out my window and saw Hogsmeade in the distance I smiled faintly, opened my big window in my room turned into an Eagle Owl and flew out the window.

Oh yeah did I forget to mention that I'm an animagias? Well now you know! I'm an Eagle Owl which is a pretty big owl. I'm a registered animagias of course. Except for Macey of course she's unregistered. She told me this in confidence of course so don't go blabbing it to anyone! She's a wolf like her father was.

Anyway, I flew down to Hosgmeade and landed on the sign to the Three Broomsticks. I 'whoed' loudly and ruffled my wings.

I looked down to see Severus staring at me as I whoed again. "Good evening Gertrude." He sneered. I whoed again but annoyed this time. He rolled his eyes and headed into the Three Broomsticks. I flew down to the ground and turned back into my normal self and followed Severus into the restaurant.

When I entered the Three Broomsticks I was called over by the other Professors who were sitting at a large table."There she is!" Professor Slughorn said happily as I sat down. "Good evening Horace." I said sweetly. He was about to say something but he was interrupted by the water who came over to our table.

"Fancy anything Professors?" Everyone ordered some type of wine and I ordered a butterbeer. I then heard someone clear their throat beside me. I looked up and saw Hagrid with a tiny blush creeping on his cheeks. "May I have this dance Professor?" He said as he held out his hand. I smiled at him, nodded and took his hand. "I would love to."

Hagrid and I danced for a few minutes until our dance was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore. "Albus," I said staring at him curiously. "Why are you here? You said you were traveling for the holidays." He smiled and twirled me. "I was, but I couldn't miss this party it's too important and I couldn't possibly break tradition." I smiled widely.

Dumbledore looked behind my shoulder and smirked with that glint in his eye. "Professor, what's on your mind?" He looked back at me and said, "Funny thing is, Severus hasn't taken his eyes off you the entire time we've been dancing Gertrude." My eyes widened and I, blushed bright pink. "I highly doubt that, Albus. He's been avoiding me countless of times." Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, yes but he also told me that you've yelled at him a lot too." He looked at me somewhat skeptically. "You have to remember Gertrude the number one person you've ever known who has the most difficulty showing his emotions is Severus." I looked at him not believing any of the words he's saying. I looked back I Severus and then at Albus again. "Are you saying that he's in love with me?" The old wizard shrugged. "Perhaps…" I rolled my eyes.

I sighed and said, "I think I'll be heading out now, goodnight Professor." He nodded and I went over to the table and said goodbye to everyone. I went over to where Severus was drinking his little cup of fire whiskey. I cleared my throat and he looked at me. "Have a goodnight Severus, I'm heading out." He wasn't looking at me. "And why are you heading out exactly?" "I am not enjoying myself. I thought it would be a little more fun though." He got up from his seat and went up close to me. "You wouldn't know a good time if it smacked you in the face, Gertrude." I glared at him. "What makes you say that?" I asked stiffly. "Because you are the biggest stick –in- the- mud, for crying out loud woman you used to think that studying was the greatest pleasure and you still, do! You were going to trade this little shindig up to spend the night in your office brewing potions… alone. If you want to take your leave, fine. Just don't expect me to follow."

"Merlin's beard, Severus and Gertrude are under the mistletoe!" Professor Sprout proclaimed. My eyebrows knitted together confused. I looked up to see that accursed plant over Severus and I. My jaw dropped and my shoulders slumped "You got to be kidding me." I squeaked and at this moment I though fate was cruel undefined mistress who seemed to love to torture me in every way possible.

I looked at Severus who was trying to keep his composure. I leaned in a bit and then cowered back and looked at the other Professors. "Does the kiss have to be on the lips because I can just kiss him on the cheek…" I said desperately. "No Gertrude right on the lips otherwise it don't count." Professor Dumbledore said cleverly as the other Professors nodded.

I groaned and looked back at Severus. I went on my tippy toes and pressed my lips lightly to his. I made the kiss last a bit for some reason that was unknown to me but when I pulled away I wasn't looking at him.

"Well," I choked out. "Goodnight everyone I will see you tomorrow. Have a good night's rest and hopefully I'll be able to get some extra work done before the students come back. Well, goodnight."

I ran out of there as fast as I could and when I got outside I leaned against a wall and slid down until I was sitting in the snow. I began to trace my lips and breathe heavily as my heart raced.

* * *

**Remember reviews equal love!**


End file.
